The present disclosure relates to juvenile swings, and particularly, to a portable juvenile swing. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a portable juvenile swing having a foldable frame.
A conventional juvenile swing apparatus typically has a seat suspended from a floor-supported stand by one or more hanger arms. These conventional juvenile swing assemblies usually comprise some sort of drive mechanism to move the seat and hanger arms back and forth along a swing arc in an oscillatory manner. Some juvenile swings have frames that are collapsible for storage or transport. Other known juvenile swings may be disassembled for storage or transport.